Together
by Spica M
Summary: Ellos fueron lo mejor para la familia, y ahora simplemente quedaban recuerdos de lo que habian pasado juntos, porque ambos se habian dado cuenta que tal vez no iban a estar juntos por te fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Gemelos Weasley" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


Disclaimer: Dado que escribo fanfiction y emparejo a quien menos se lo espera, no soy J.K.R.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Gemelos Weasley" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Together<strong>

Decían que eran los demonios de la familia, que eran las ovejas negras de la familia por no ser como los demás Weasley, pero era algo normal, ¿acaso no ven que toda familia tiene su punto en contra? Pero ellos no son un punto en contra, claro que no.

Son lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta familia de gente aburrida con sus hijos prefectos, premios anuales y capitanes de quidditch, ellos no necesitaban eso para ser recordados, ellos simplemente hacían todo lo que querían cuando querían y nada ni nadie les podía detener.

Porque en fondo ambos lo sabían, ambos sabían que tendrían poco tiempo juntos y que por esa misma razón debían hacer todo lo que querían antes de que solo fueran uno, antes de que se acabe la risa y comience el dolor, y lo hicieron.

Hicieron todo lo que habían planeado hacer juntos en su lista.

La lista especial que solo ellos conocían, la lista que crearon en su niñez para saber todo lo que debían hacer, pero nunca nadie debía saberlo, claro que no, los gemelos nunca iban a dejar que los demás se enteren de esto.

George Weasley miro la lista una vez más antes de tachar la última cosa de la lista y guardarla en su lugar seguro en su habitación.

_El que viva más tiempo que el otro, debe hacer el funeral del otro sin derramar una sola lagrima._

—lo logramos, Fred, terminamos la lista—murmuró antes de guardar la lista junto con todas las cosas de Fred y una vez hecho esto se permitió hacer lo que quiso desde el funeral.

Solo, en la habitación que había compartido con Fred toda su vida, George lloró todo lo que pudo, lloró por su hermano Fred que estaba ya en el otro mundo con todas las personas que han muerto en la guerra, lloró por sí mismo que quedaba abandonado a la deriva en este mundo cruel en el que no iba a contar con más apoyo, lloró por todas las cosas que hicieron juntos a sabiendas que uno de ellos iba a morir antes que el otro, lloró por todo lo que pudieron haber hecho y no lo anotaron.

Nunca pudieron comparar familias, nunca pudieron comparar hijos o comparar barbas, nunca pudieron recriminarse el uno al otro que se estaban haciendo muy viejos.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el único momento en el que pudo verse viejo junto a su hermano fue el momento en el que tomaron la poción para tratar de entrar al torneo de los tres magos y nunca más podría tener la visión de ver a Fred canoso y con una larga barba como la de Dumbledore.

Cuando de sus ojos dejaron de salir lagrimas se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos horas desde que subió a la habitación a empacar las cosas y se dio cuenta que aunque uno de ellos muriera, el otro debía seguía, porque si George hubiera muerto en lugar de Fred, no le gustaría que Fred estuviese tan destrozado por su muerte, así que debía hacer lo que a él le hubiera gustado que Fred hiciera si es que él hubiera muerto en lugar de su gemelo.

Al salir de la habitación, regresó a ver a la cama de Fred y sonrió levemente antes de despedirse amargamente de su hermano.

—Fred, es hora de irnos, mamá está esperando afuera y si no nos damos prisa va a gritar—dijo y en su mente pudo escuchar un murmullo que lo acompañaría todo el resto de su vida.

La voz de Fred diciéndole lo que esperaba oír, lo que él sabía que comentaría de acuerdo a la situación.

La voz de Fred en su cabeza como siempre ha sido, ya que al final de cuentas, nunca supieron si el que perdió una oreja fue Fred y el que perdió la vida fue George o si al final de todo, ambos hubieses muerto ese día y solo quedara un fragmento de lo que fueron los gemelos Weasley para el mundo.

* * *

><p>No iba a ser así realmente, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, la muerte de Fred fue muy triste y siempre me pregunté si es que acaso Fred fue el que perdió la oreja y George fuese el que muriera, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada respecto al asunto.<p>

Gracias por leer


End file.
